


A God Walks Into A Bar

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Kissing, Manpain, Men Crying, Nonnies Made Me Do It, woobie!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's sad. Will going to a bar make him feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the mane attraction [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312399) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee). 



> STFU THIS ISNT BESTIALITY LOKIS A GOD NOT A HUMAN SO HIM MAKING OUT WITH A PONY IS NOT GROSS

Ome day Loki AS AT THE BAR having a drink and he met a pink pony drinking a shake. Loki was a woobie who was abused by Thor and everyone else so he was sad and the pony looked at him.

"Hihi! Lets be friends!!!!" she said. Loki started to cry.

"I dunno how to be friends evewryone hates me" he said and drank his beer. Pinkie suddenly hadf Feels for the guy even though she was a nonsexual pony and just liked making frends. She offered him a sup of her drink and he gave her some of his and they bonded.

"Let's be friends fofever!" pinkie pie said because that was the ponty's name (sry i forgot to say so). So they kissed even though loki was a god and pinky was a horse.

"so come here often?" loki asked when they finished. Pinkie giggled and from then on they were together forever and ever the end.


End file.
